For Honour and Glory
by dragoncymru
Summary: The Doctor and Katherine answer a distress signal from an alien ship and are thrust into a conflict that could cause a terrible galactic war. An old enemy waits in the wings, but who is the real threat? Another story in my 'TARDIS Adventures' series.


0

**Adventure 12: For Honour and Glory**

**Prologue**

One moment the small rocky planet existed and the next it didn't.

The silent explosion of incandescent light and heat ripped apart the planet with a terrifying force and tons of debris from the surface was hurled into space. A huge shock wave rippled out from it at devastating speed.

The _SS Livingston_ cruised effortlessly through space as it started the return journey home from the edges of Federation space. The ship had been assigned to chart stellar clusters for the past two months and although this wasn't the most glamorous of missions, it suited the scientific background of the twelve crew. Now it was time to head back to Earth for some well-deserved shore leave and serious parties.

Captain Thomas Bower sipped at his coffee as he watched the five crewmembers currently on shift – his closest friends amongst them – as they chatted on the laughably small 'bridge' of the _Livingston_. Being cramped up in here for the last sixty days or so hadn't done tempers any good, but now the mission was at an end, people had relaxed and were anticipating getting back to Earth. Bower shifted in his chair. His back was aching again – the result of too many hours cataloguing readouts from computer terminals - and he couldn't wait to stretch out on a warm beach somewhere for a week or so. Perhaps California or even Hawaii?

The view-screen at the front of the bridge showed calm, empty space, so the alarm klaxon that suddenly sounded took everyone by complete surprise. The crew looked at Bower and then scrambled to their stations.

Bower got to his feet. "What the Hell's happening?" he yelled.

Tanya, the pilot, took a quick reading from the navigation computer. "Something approaching starboard," she cried as she switched the view-screen image.

Bower dropped his coffee to the floor as he saw the tidal wave of energy hurtle towards them. "Oh my God!"

The shockwave tore through the _Livingston _like a hurricane before any shields could be raised. The ship was buffeted about for a second and then the hull buckled under the strain and breached.

Seconds later, and with a series of explosions, the _Livingston_ was ripped apart into tiny, smouldering fragments.

**1.**

The TARDIS hurtled through the twisting miasma of the Time Vortex.

Inside the golden chamber, the massive column of light rose and fell gently as the Doctor, now back in his usual blue suit, wandered around the console, idly twisting dials and pushing levers. He looked up and sighed; it was all so quiet without Megan.

The inner door opened and Katherine stepped into the chamber, her footsteps echoing hollowly on the metal grilled floor. She wore dark fitted trousers, a crimson top with a jagged neckline and high boots - the clothes she had bought with Megan during their time on Reef City One. Katherine smiled sadly at the Doctor as she came to stand next to him. "I miss her," she said simply.

The Doctor took a deep breath and let it out as he put an arm around her shoulders. "I do too, but she has to follow her own path."

Katherine nodded slowly thinking of all the dangers and experiences that they had shared. "I know," she agreed, "but that doesn't make it any easier."

The Doctor nodded, understanding the need for companionship only too acutely, but knew there was also a need that went deeper - a need that could never be fulfilled despite all of his travels and adventures. "She had the chance for a family again and took it. Wouldn't you?"

Katherine stared silently into the central column as it rose and fell and nodded. She had watched her husband and true love be murdered by the Carrionites. It felt so distant now; especially with all the wonders the Doctor had shown her. But for just the briefest of moments, the old wound reopened and she just felt so empty.

The Doctor watched her carefully, realising that she was upset. "What about you?" he asked gently.

Katherine wiped a tear from her face and cleared her throat. What would be the point of going back? "I'll stay."

"Good," cried the Doctor, all energy again. He rubbed his hands together and leant over the console. "Where d'you fancy going?" he asked, his eyes full of mischief.

But before Katherine could reply, a klaxon sounded around the chamber.

The Doctor looked up. "A distress call?"

**2**.

The Doctor almost danced around the console as he started to push buttons excitedly. "We'll have to drop out of the Time Vortex!" he cried. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS started to buck beneath them. "Whoa, easy tiger!" he grinned

Katherine held onto the console to stop herself from falling. "Where is it coming from?" she shouted over the noise of the TARDIS engines.

"No idea!" yelled the Doctor. "Hold on tight!"

The TARDIS shot from the swirling blue Time Vortex and materialised in normal space in orbit around a small mottled brown and red planet. Also in orbit, and a short distance away from the TARDIS, was another spacecraft.

This ship wasn't made from metal or plastic however, but was made from something that resembled tortoise –shell. Mottled brown and green in colour, it looked almost organic and that it had been grown rather than built. The shape of the ship was more conventional with a saucer-shaped main section and three large engine pods that were arranged in a triangular formation at the rear. But it was clear that the ship was in trouble. There was a gaping hole in the middle of the saucer shaped shell that revealed the interior of the ship. One of the engine pods was completely dead whilst another flickered dangerously.

The Doctor and Katherine looked worriedly at the ship on the monitor screen on the TARDIS console.

"Boy, they're in trouble alright!" muttered the Doctor. He leant across the console and pushed some more levers. "We've got to help them before the ship goes up!"

"We're going to land on it?" Katherine struggled to remember what the Doctor had told her about spaceships. "Will there be any air with that hole in the side?"

"Hope so," replied the Doctor, concentrating so that he got the co-ordinates correct. "They'll have sealed the bulkheads from that part of the ship to stop the air escaping." He looked up at her. "If anyone's still alive!"

With a wheezing, groaning sound, the TARDIS materialised in an arched corridor made from the same shell-like substance as the hull. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out, putting on his long brown coat. Katherine followed him, now wearing the dark grey leather coat she had bought on Reef City One.

Around them was devastation.

**3.**

Admiral Jason Forrest took a deep breath of the fresh air and leant on the handrail. The suns of Tarkos II were warm on his face and a gentle breeze blew the last of the blossom from the trees across the grass below him. The lush belt of parkland and gardens that surrounded the base was beautiful and Forrest always found it the best place to collect his thoughts. Now as he stood in his favourite position – on the small hill that held the Federation monument and overlooked the base - Forrest reflected on forthcoming events.

He watched the base personnel putting the finishing touches to the conference. Flags representing the many worlds of the Federation flew on high poles that flanked the main courtyard and atrium. Forrest tried to count the flags he recognised but soon gave up. There were so many different worlds and cultures. It was so different from his day. He smiled ruefully at his memories of being a raw Ensign aboard Imperial Earth ships. He'd made so many mistakes in those early days; those glorious days when being part of the Empire had meant something. Now over thirty years later, after all of the colony worlds had claimed their independence, the Empire had crumbled and the Federation had been born

Forrest looked up at the twin suns in the deep azure sky as another shuttle flew overhead towards the base. "More delegates," he muttered, straightening his blue and white uniform. The conference was less than forty-eight hours away. Would all this be worth it? Was this going to be a terrible mistake?

"Excuse me Admiral?"

Forrest jumped at the voice and turned to see the creature that had approached him. He relaxed when he saw what it was, even though he was never sure he could get used to its appearance. "Do you have to do that?" he snapped irritably.

The alien was bald, with pale skin, small yellow eyes and had fleshy tendrils that dangled from its mouth. It was dressed in a simple grey suit and held a transparent globe. The globe lit up when it spoke. "I apologise," said the Ood simply, "but I have important news."

**4**

The damaged alien ship drifted aimlessly over the mottled red and brown planet

Inside the ship, the Doctor grimly surveyed the damage in the corridor. Much of the shell had been cracked and broken; pieces of it lying in piles about the floor as he and Katherine took a few steps forward. A strange fluting sound, loud and insistent, carried through the ship – clearly some type of alarm.

Katherine held her hands over her ears to block out the sound as they walked along the corridor. They soon reached a hatch in the side of the corridor and peered through a small window of transparent shell set within it.

Beyond was, Katherine thought, a scene from Hell itself. Flames danced and roared through a small chamber of some sort. Smoke obscured most of the detail, but Katherine was convinced that she saw something laying on the floor and caught sight of green, reptilian skin. Could it be one of the crew? She looked up at the Doctor, but he just shook his head, knowing her thoughts.

"We can't," he said simply. "The fires would spread out here and whatever is in there is dead anyway. We have to go on."

The Doctor started down the corridor and with a last worried look through the hatch, Katherine followed him.

Suddenly, the ship gave a lurch that threw both of them to the floor as they heard the sound of an explosion from another part of the ship.

The Doctor helped Katherine back to her feet and look around worriedly. "This ship doesn't have long left. We've got to find anyone still alive and get out of here – fast!"

They reached another hatch across the corridor and through the window saw a control room beyond. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver and the hatch and it juddered open.

Katherine took a deep breath. Was it her imagination, or was it getting hotter?

The control room beyond was circular in shape and about twenty feet in height. It was built from the same shell material as the rest of the ship with what looked like coral pillars, similar to the TARDIS, spaced along the walls. One of the pillars lay cracked and broken on the floor.

As the Doctor went to examine the controls that were built into the walls, the ship gave another lurch.

Suddenly one of the coral pillars cracked from the wall and started to topple. Katherine turned and screamed as the pillar fell towards her.

**5.**

Admiral Forrest took the small data pad that the Ood had offered him. "How long before the President arrives to meet the Council Gamma?"

"Twenty two hours," replied Ood Gamma smoothly. "But I think you should look at the information contained in the pad Admiral."

"Don't tell me what to do," muttered Forrest under his breath, but his expression changed when he started to read the data pad. "Oh my God," he ran his fingers through his wiry dark hair. "Are you sure?"

"We received the distress call from the ambassador's ship less than an hour ago."

"Who did?"

"The _SS Pendragon_ Admiral."

Forrest snorted with dark humour. "So the escort ship becomes the rescue ship? I hope Maxwell can pull this off!" Forrest knew the consequences only too well if she didn't.

Captain Sophia Maxwell sat upright in her command chair as the _Pendragon_ hurtled to the rescue, her fingers drumming impatiently on the armrest.

On the main view-screen above the two pilots in front of her, the swirling tunnel of midnight blue and white flashed past. In nearly twenty years of service, Maxwell had never enjoyed travelling through hyperspace.

She brushed back her short brown hair from her eyes. "Steady as she goes Mr Reynard."

One of the pilots at the front of the bridge nodded. "Aye sir!"

Maxwell gave a small smile. Reynard had only just graduated from training and with his freckles and auburn hair, looked far too young to be in service. He was still nervous; still had some edges that needed to be rounded, but Maxwell could see promise in the young pilot.

"Lt. Adelia," called Maxwell, "is the signal still broadcasting?"

To the side of the bridge and at one of the many computer stations, a black female officer pressed a few buttons with consummate skill. Adelia had been on the _Pendragon_ for almost five years – longer than Maxwell herself. "Yes Captain, we're still receiving from the ambassador's ship, but it's getting weaker."

"Then keep the sensors on full power Lieutenant. I want to know the instant anything changes."

Adelia nodded. "Yes Captain."

"And I thought this was going to be difficult enough before!" Maxwell murmured as she sat back in the command chair, her fingers drumming again. There would be Hell to pay if they failed.

**6.**

"Katherine!" The Doctor threw himself across the control room to try and brace the coral pillar as it fell, but he was too late.

It toppled forwards and onto Katherine who fell backwards with a scream as it crashed to the floor.

The Doctor looked down in horror and before the dust had settled, he was scrabbling around in the debris of pieces of coral and shell that were now scattered across the control room.

"Katherine, Katherine can you hear me?" he yelled frantically as he scooped up some of the shell and threw them to one side. Suddenly he saw her. Her eyes were closed and blood trickled from a gash on her forehead.

Despite the heat in the ship, the Doctor felt suddenly cold. "No, no!" he shouted as he scrambled towards her on his knees and desperately felt for a pulse on her neck. Relief flooded over him and he let out the breath he had been holding as he found a faint beat; she was still alive!

He sat back and looked at the fallen pillar. By some miracle, the pillar's crushing weight had been taken by one of the control stations in the room and Katherine was just trapped beneath it. The Doctor took a deep breath and heaved at the pillar, trying to push it off Katherine, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, and again until his arms ached, but it was simply too heavy.

The Doctor paused and wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's no good," he muttered, "I've got to get help!" The ship gave another lurch and the fluting alarm klaxon increased in pitch. "And fast!" He bent down to check Katherine's pulse again and to his relief it was still there. "I won't be long," he murmured, "I promise!"

He jumped to his feet and dashed over to one of the hatches that led from the room. But as the hatch opened, a figure stood beyond it

It was immensely tall, covered with green scaly hide that was ridged and plated like that of a crocodile. Its helmet-like head showed a lipless scaly-skinned lower jaw and its two huge eyes were like blank, black glass screens. Its huge hands were like crude, powerful clamps.

The Doctor gasped at the alien in front of him. "Ice Warriors!"

**7.**

The Ice Warrior regarded the Doctor impassively. "You answered our distress call?" it hissed.

The Doctor took a step backwards despite of himself. He had forgotten how imposing the Ice Warriors were. "Yes," he answered carefully, "but my friend has been trapped beneath the pillar back there. I need your help!"

The alien swung its massive head to where Katherine lay amongst the debris and then looked back at the Doctor and nodded. It strode over to the pillar and grasped underneath it with the huge clamps that it had for hands. Without much effort and just a low, rasping breath, the Ice Warrior slowly lifted the pillar and threw it to one side with a crash.

The Doctor dashed over to Katherine. She was still breathing, but deathly pale and the gash on her forehead still bled freely. The Doctor bent down, put her arm around his shoulder, and gently picked her up. "Thank you," he said to the Warrior who stood next to them. "I owe you a great debt. I'm the Doctor by the way"

"Commander Ssarl." The Ice Warrior inclined its head. "Now you will help us escape?" it rasped.

"Yes, yes of course. How many of you are there?"

The Warrior had already started back to the hatch. "Most are dead, only four now alive."

Still carrying Katherine, the Doctor followed Ssarl through the hatch and along a corridor. "What happened?"

"I do not know."

They went through another hatch and onto what was clearly the bridge of the ship. It was similar to the secondary control room where Katherine had been trapped although this was slightly larger, there were more control stations and most of the upper part of the ceiling was made of translucent shell so that space could be seen beyond. Standing on the bridge were two more Ice Warriors and sitting on the central command chair was what the Doctor recognised as an Ice Lord.

The Ice Lord twisted around to look at the Doctor. "I am Ambassador Goraxor. Who are you?"

"Coming out of hyperspace now Captain," reported Reynard as his hands moved across the panel.

"Good. Is the signal still going strong?" Maxwell called.

"Aye Captain," replied Adelia calmly

Maxwell breathed a sigh of relief. "Then we're in time. Bring us in as close as possible Mr Reynard."

**8.**

The Doctor gently laid Katherine down in a huge chair and then bowed respectfully. "I'm the Doctor."

Although equally large, Goraxor was built on slender, more graceful lines than his tank-like troops. His helmet and breastplate were of a different shape and, in particular, his mouth and jaw were differently made. While the other Ice Warriors grunted and hissed in monosyllables, Goraxor spoke clearly and fluently, though there was still the characteristic Martian sibilance in his voice. "We haven't much time!"

The Doctor forgot all the diplomatic pleasantries and dashed over to the main controls. His hands flew across the controls and he quickly pulled on his glasses as he studied the readouts. He wiped a hand across his mouth worriedly at what he saw. "You're right there!" he muttered.

Almost as he said it, the ship suddenly rocked with another explosion and the readouts changed from red to critical. "Your reactor's going up! We've got to get out of here, now!" He turned back to the other Goraxor and the other Warriors. "What've you got? Escape pod? A shuttlecraft?"

"I will not leave my ship!" hissed Goraxor stubbornly.

"My Lord, we must," insisted Ssarl who had come to stand next to the Doctor

"You've got no choice Ambassador!" said the Doctor firmly. "Either we get out now or…."

Another huge explosion rocked the ship and sent the Doctor and all the Warriors stumbling across the control room. "What was that?" rasped Goraxor, holding firmly to the arms of his command chair.

The Doctor scrambled back to the controls. "It's starting to break up; that was part of the aft section." He pressed a few controls and although it was covered with static, part of the translucent shell above them showed a picture of the red planet below them. A large section of the Ice Warrior ship fell slowly towards it.

Goraxor looked up at the planet and hissed. "It seems the matter has been decided for us. The shuttle was in the aft section Doctor."

"Then we have to escape in the TAR……." The Doctor paused and looked closer at the static-filled image on the screen. "Oh no!" he whispered.

The small but familiar shape of a blue box fell from the aft section of the ship and into space.

**9.**

A swirling vortex of midnight blue and white appeared as the _SS Pendragon _emerged from hyperspace and streaked through the system towards the red planet and the crippled alien ship above it.

The Doctor watched the TARDIS fall towards the planet with horror. He wiped his hand across his chin. "So much for that idea! Boy, am I having a bad day!" His eyes darted around the control panels as he saw the energy readings now firmly in the critical area. "There's nothing I can do," he whispered helplessly. He turned to Goraxor. "I'm sorry, but we need a rescue….."

He was cut off as the blue and white livery of the _Pendragon _suddenly appeared on the screens as the massive Federation ship soared into view.

"…..ship." The Doctor grinned and punched the air. "Ha, hah! Now that's what I call timing?"

One of the Ice Warriors swung around to Goraxor and hissed, but Goraxor held up a clamped hand to silence it.

"As the Doctor said, we have no choice!"

A beam of green particles was projected from the front of the _Pendragon_ that enveloped the Ice Warrior ship.

The Doctor grinned. "They've put us in a stasis beam to stop the reactor going up -exactly what I would have done!" He walked across to the still unconscious Katherine and took her hand. "See, I told you we'd be alright!"

On the view-screen, the Federation emblem of the circle of planets vanished to be replaced by the image of Sophia Maxwell. "We were successful, Admiral. The ship has just been brought into one of the docking bays and the reactor taken offline. It looks like we were just in time sir."

Admiral Forrest sat at his desk as he received Maxwell's report. Ood Gamma stood, as always, a respectful distance behind him. "Very good Captain," Forrest replied, "but is Ambassador Goraxor still alive?"

Maxwell nodded. "Yes sir, a little shaken perhaps but he's not showing it."

"Typical," Forrest grunted, "you've got less than twenty hours to get them here to the Conference."

"Yes Admiral." Maxwell paused. "Sir, we also picked up civilians."

Forrest stared at the image of Maxwell on the screen.

**10.**

The first thing that Katherine registered was the bright light. Her eyes flickered open and her vision swam. Blurred shapes moved around her. She brought up her hand to her throbbing head and was surprised to find that she wore a padded bandage around it. "Doctor?" she muttered quietly.

A blurry figure approached her. "Yes?"

Katherine blinked her eyes; his voice sounded strange. Her vision cleared slightly to reveal a handsome man in his early thirties and wearing a white tunic. Katherine felt panic start to engulf her and she struggled to sit up. "You're not the Doctor," she stammered.

The man smiled as he gently pushed Katherine back onto the medical couch. "Hey, easy does it! I'm not 'the Doctor', but I am 'a' Doctor! Doctor Ian Taylor. And you're Katherine de Gallois?"

Katherine nodded. Now that her vision had cleared she could see that she was in some sort of hospital. "How do you know my name? Where am I?"

Doctor Taylor laughed. "So many questions! You're aboard the _SS Pendragon_ and….."

Another, more familiar voice interrupted him. "And I told him your name!" Standing in the doorway and with a huge grin of relief on his face, was the Doctor. He crossed the sickbay in a few strides and hugged Katherine who let out a sob of relief. "Hey, its okay," he said soothingly, "I told you we'd be alright."

Katherine took a deep breath. "What's happened Doctor? The last thing I remember was that huge pillar falling towards me!"

The Doctor sat next to her on the medical couch. He glanced up at a still smiling Taylor and took a deep breath. "Well….."

Hissing impatiently, Ambassador Goraxor paced up and down in the quarters the Ice Warriors had been given. His two personal aides, Sstak and Sskor, stood impassively to one side. They knew better than to increase the Ice Lord's palpable fury.

The hatch to the quarters opened and Commander Ssarl strode inside. Goraxor stopped pacing and turned to face the Ice Warrior. "What is it Ssarl?" he rasped.

Ssarl hesitated, sensing Goraxor's bad temper. "Captain Maxwell apologises for not meeting you in person."

Goraxor roared in fury, smashing down his fist and cracking a glass table.

"But," Ssarl continued; "she invites us to dine with her and the officers later."

**11.**

Crewmembers dressed in white and blue uniforms passed the Doctor and Katherine as they walked along one of the pristine corridors of the _Pendragon. _Katherine's clothes had been washed and pressed after her ordeal and now, apart from a slight paleness and the small pad bandaged to her forehead, she looked back to normal.

"What's the Captain of the ship like?" asked Katherine, hurrying to match the Doctor's long strides.

"Don't know; haven't met her yet!" replied the Doctor, looking about him with interest.

"It's a woman?"

"Yup, Captain Sophia Maxwell."

"And these 'Ice Warriors'? You said you've met them before?"

"Oh yes, a few times. They were originally from Mars but that was, oh, way back. They've colonised other planets now in a different part of the galaxy. Apparently," the Doctor grinned, "the home planet is called New Mars!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "And are they dangerous?"

"Oh yes. Very dangerous; but not necessarily hostile. They tried to invade the Earth a few times, although that was a while ago and they did manage diplomatic relations with Earth and the other planets later on." He stopped and looked down at Katherine intently. "I think that's where we are now - at the start of those negotiations." He bit his lip in thought. "Incredible isn't it?"

Katherine rolled her eyes again as they stopped in front of a hatch that had a crewmember besides it. The man snapped to attention as the hatch slid open to reveal the room beyond.

The long table that was laid out for dinner dominated the room. On it was a white tablecloth, crystal decanters and glasses, silver cutlery, and elegant vases with exotic flowers as decorations. One of the longer walls was decorated with striking paintings of stars and galaxies. To attempt to create a relaxed atmosphere, soft music played quietly from hidden speakers and the lighting in the room was low.

There were several men and women standing around the table. All were dressed in blue and white uniforms and were decorated with various medals, symbols and braids – clearly dress uniforms.

A woman with the most decorated uniform smiled at the Doctor and Katherine and walked across to them. She was in her mid thirties and very attractive, with brown eyes and short brown hair that was cut into a bob.

"I'm pleased to meet you at last." She held out her hand "Captain Sophia Maxwell."

**12.**

The Doctor smiled at their host. "This," he indicated Katherine, "is Katherine de Gallois and I'm the Doctor."

Maxwell returned the smile and handed them both a glass of white wine from a tray on a nearby table. "What were you doing on the ambassador's ship?" she asked lightly.

The Doctor sipped appreciatively at his wine. "We picked up the distress signal and thought we could help."

Katherine rubbed at the pad on her forehead. "And got ourselves into more than we bargained for – as usual!"

"Yes I can see," Maxwell replied. "I hope Doctor Taylor looked after you?"

"Of course I did Captain!" Doctor Taylor said as he joined them from another group of officers.

Katherine smiled at Taylor, who looked very dignified in his dress uniform. "He was most kind."

The Doctor looked between Katherine and Taylor. "Anyway….."

"I'm very grateful that you tried to give your assistance. What happened to your ship Doctor?" interrupted Captain Maxwell.

The Doctor looked back to Maxwell and cleared his throat. "Ah, yes well, that's what I need to talk to you about. It, um, was moored, to the aft section and was pulled down to the planet when the Ambassador's ship was pulled apart."

Katherine was aghast. "What! You didn't mention this!"

The Doctor smiled in embarrassment. "You weren't well, I didn't want to," he cleared his throat, "worry you!"

Captain Maxwell raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry to hear that Doctor, but we won't be returning to the Lanos system until we've delivered you to the Base on Tarkos II. Perhaps when the Conference is over I can persuade Admiral Forrest to let us bring you back to look for your ship, but until then……"

Katherine looked worriedly at the Doctor, but he just nodded reassuringly. "The TARDIS is pretty robust, I'm sure she can last out for a bit. Tell me more about this Conference?"

Maxwell paused and exchanged a glance with Taylor. "It's no secret I suppose. The Ice….." she corrected herself, "I mean the New Martians, wish to join the Federation."

But before she could elaborate, one of the hatches to the reception room hissed open and in stepped Ambassador Goraxor, flanked by his three Ice Warrior escorts.

**13.**

Goraxor strode towards Maxwell and gave her a traditional Martian salute with his arm horizontally across his chest. "Captain Maxwell," he rasped, "it is good to finally meet you at last." A note of impatience crept into his voice. "I trust we will still be able to reach the conference on time?"

Maxwell saluted Goraxor in return. "An honour, Ambassador Goraxor. Our ETA at Tarkos II is less than twelve hours away. We'll get there in plenty of time."

Goraxor nodded and turned to the Doctor. "I owe you my thanks Doctor for coming to our assistance."

The Doctor smiled and raised his glass. "Our pleasure!"

"I trust you have fully recovered?" Goraxor hissed at Katherine.

"I'm fine thank you," smiled Katherine a little nervously. The Doctor had described the Ice warriors but to see them so close was intimidating.

"Good. May I present my military advisor Commander Ssarl and my aids, Lieutenants Sstak and Sskor?"

The massive green aliens inclined their heads slightly towards Maxwell and the others.

Maxwell cleared her throat. "It's time I introduced my officers as well." She gesture towards the table. "This way Ambassador….."

Gloved hands tapped the correct security code into the keypad and the weapons locker sprung open. A row of blaster pistols and rifles were stacked inside. The hands took out one of the pistols and then closed the locker.

The table sat twelve; Ambassador Goraxor at one end, Captain Maxwell at the other. On one side and next to the Ambassador, were the other three Ice Warriors and the Doctor and Katherine. Opposite them were the _Pendragon_'s senior officers, Doctor Taylor amongst them.

Along the table were silver trays of exotic food and bottles of both wine and water. Katherine, who prided herself on her knowledge of a la carte food and drink, was bemused by the appearance of some of the dishes until the Doctor pointed out, in a whisper, that they were Martian delicacies. Some of the cutlery had also been specially enlarged to fit the Martian's huge clamp-like hands and they stabbed clumsily at some of the food that was laid out in front of them. Katherine noticed that Ambassador Goraxor ate very little and only sipped at a glass of wine.

One of Maxwell's officers however, a Lieutenant Commander McKinley, was less careful. Picking up another glass of wine he leant forwards towards Goraxor. "Tell us Ambassador," he asked bluntly, "why do you Ice Warriors suddenly want to join the Federation?"

**14**.

It was clear by the way McKinley used the term 'Ice Warrior' it was meant as an insult.

Commander Ssarl hissed angrily and went to stand, towering above the table. "What do you mean?" he rasped.

McKinley was an older officer with a pockmarked face and greying dark hair who had clearly seen service for a long time. He coolly stared up at the massive figure of Ssarl. "It's just a touch sudden that's all!"

Goraxor put a clamped hand on Ssarl's thick arm. "You must excuse my Comander," he hissed to Maxwell across the table, "we are proud of our heritage, whatever humans may think of us." Ssarl just gave another angry hiss and sat down, his gaze fixed on McKinley who sat opposite.

Maxwell nodded graciously to the Ambassador and gave a tight smile before throwing a murderous look at McKinley, who ignored her and just took another swig of wine. "Forgive Mr McKinley," began Maxwell, "but you will agree Ambassador that it will be difficult. It was less than ten years ago when we were at war with your people. Conflicts that cost the lives of many good officers."

Katherine looked at the human officers and could see the mixture of resentment, suspicion and fear in their eyes. Some had clearly served in the conflict and had lost friends and loved ones. She caught Taylor's eye and he gave her a small smile in return.

"Many of my race were also killed by your ships Captain!" returned Commander Ssarl angrily.

"But that is the past," interrupted Goraxor smoothly. "We must now look to the future! It will be difficult I agree, but not impossible."

There was an awkward silence before the Doctor piped up. "Isn't this nice?" he grinned cheekily.

"I think," began Goraxor, getting to his feet, "it is better if we retire to our quarters." He nodded respectfully to Captain Maxwell, who had also risen from her chair. "Thank you for your hospitality Captain. Please let us know when we have arrived at Tarkos II."

With the three other Martians following behind, Ambassador Goraxor strode from the room.

"Well, this really was pleasant," continued the Doctor, popping a fork full of food into his mouth, "we really must do this again some time!"

**15.**

Maxwell sat back heavily in her chair. "That went well!" she muttered.

The Doctor sat back in his chair. "Things were getting so heated in here I thought Goraxaor and his men were going to melt!"

Lt. Commander McKinley cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Sophia. I only said what everyone else here was thinking."

Maxwell sighed. "I know Jim, I know." She rubbed a hand through her hair. "I don't think we could've done worse here if we tried! Forrest will have me for breakfast!"

"It's all very well for the Admiral to have lofty goals; he's more a politician now than an officer." McKinley retorted bitterly.

Maxwell's expression became frosty. "Watch yourself Mr. McKinley. You're bordering on insubordination!"

"Anyway," interrupted the Doctor lightly before things could get out of control again. "You said that this decision to join the Federation was sudden?"

Maxwell nodded and took a sip of wine. "It was. I mean the Federation is gaining members from different cultures all the time, but these are generally from cultures we were trading with anyway"

"Like Arcturus or Alpha Centauri," interrupted Doctor Taylor.

"That's right, even that one where the Slitheen originate; 'Raxa' something or other?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorious," smiled the Doctor.

Katherine rolled her eyes at the Doctor's showing off, but Maxwell just nodded. "Exactly; but this is the first time a culture that we have had open conflict with in the past has opted to join. And then," she continued after a slight pause, "about six month ago, Chenol, a planet on the edge of the New Mars system was destroyed; totally obliterated."

"And it took one of our survey ships, the _Livingston_, with it!" explained Harris.

"How can you destroy a planet?" asked Katherine. "What happened?"

"The official explanation that the Ice Warriors gave was that it was an accident," Maxwell continued, "but there are many that believe the Ice Warrior's sudden desire to join the Federation could have ulterior motives."

"I don't know," chided the Doctor with a sigh, "you lot will see danger in your own shadows! As the Ambassador said, you should think of the future, not the past!"

"We shall soon see Doctor," said Maxwell rising to her feet. "The conference is tomorrow!"

**16.**

The explosion woke Katherine immediately and she sat bolt upright in bed. She had been given a small cabin after the meal had ended and had retired exhausted; her head still hurting. Now she could hear an alarm klaxon sounding and the _Pendrago_n's engines were groaning, their usual smooth hum replaced by an unhealthy roar.

She got out of bed and threw on her clothes. As she opened the hatch to the cabin, she cannoned into the Doctor who had clearly been running to get her. Crewmembers in blue and white uniforms ran up the corridor

"What's happened?" she asked

"Don't know," he replied breathlessly, "there's been an explosion in the engine section!"

"Like on the Ice Warrior ship?"

The Doctor looked at her for a moment and then he smiled proudly. "Exactly like on the Ice Warrior ship! You're getting good at this! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and they dashed down the corridor towards where the Martians had their guest quarters.

"I want to know what caused it Adelia!" shouted Maxwell from her command chair.

"Aye Captain!" replied the officer, her hands running expertly over the controls n front of her.

Around Maxwell, the bridge officers worked hard to regain control of the _Pendragon_. "Status, Mr Reynard?" she yelled over the alarm klaxon.

Sweat poured off the young Ensign's brow as he wrestled with the helm controls. "Number One engine offline Captain; Number Two is wavering. We have to drop out of hyperspace!"

The engine tempo altered as Reynard operated the controls and the view from the main screen abruptly changed from the swirling blue and white tunnel of hyperspace to a normal vista of stars.

The Doctor and Katherine skidded around the corner next to the Martian quarters.

Next to the cabin's open entry hatch, lying prone and unmoving on the floor was an Ice Warrior.

The Doctor ran up and checked the body. "It's Sstak – he's been killed by a blaster!" He ran his fingers worriedly through his hair as he looked at the open hatch. "Stay here!" he ordered Katherine and then, taking a deep breath, moved carefully forward.

"Oh no," he breathed as he saw the terrible scene within.

Ambassador Goraxor sat slumped in a chair, a blackened, charred hole in his chest.

**17.**

The Doctor walked into the Martian's quarters. He could see the body of another Ice Warrior, possibly Ssarl, also lying on the floor. The warrior's arm moved slightly – he was still alive! But the Doctor had no time to waste and jumped across the room to Goraxor.

He checked his and found a slight pulse. "Ambassador?" he breathed, hardly daring to believe that the Martian had survived from what looked like a blaster bolt fired from point-blank range.

The Ice Lord's eyes flickered weakly open under his large helmet. "Doctor," Goraxor whispered hoarsely, "save my people from this treachery." He coughed and a trickle of green blood ran from his mouth. "For honour and glory………" Goraxor's eye's fluttered and then stared sightlessly as he died.

The Doctor let out a deep breath; his mind racing at what had happened. Then a sudden scream from the door shook him from his thoughts. He whirled around to see an Ice Warrior – Sskorr he guessed - holding Katherine tightly in front of him, a massive arm across her throat and his sonic disruptor pointing at her forehead.

"You have killed the Ambassador!" Sskorr hissed furiously, "the female's life is forfeit!" He raised his disruptor and Katherine screamed with fear.

The Doctor raised his arms. "No Sskorr," he said quickly, "It's not how it looks. Please, let Katherine go!"

There was a shuddering hiss from the floor as Commander Ssarl got groggily to his feet. The Doctor could see the charred blaster wound on his shoulder. "What has happened?" Ssarl rasped.

"The Doctor has killed the Ambassador and Warrior Sstak," Sskorr hissed. "Now I will kill his friend!"

"That's not what happened!" the Doctor said quickly. "Look, he's been shot by a blaster – you can see the wound. You have too Ssarl. I don't have a blaster do I?"

Ssarl paused, conflicting emotions raging through him.

"Didn't you see who attacked you?" asked the Doctor urgently.

Ssarl shook his head. "No. The door to our quarters opened and someone stepped in." He paused again. "I heard the sound of two humans!"

Sskorr hissed again. "The Doctor and the girl!" Sskorr faced his superior. "Commander?"

Ssarl nodded. "Kill her!"

**18**.

Katherine screamed as Sskorr raised his sonic disruptor to her head, but suddenly there was the sound of footsteps running towards them down the corridor.

"Let the girl go!" It was Captain Maxwell and three security officers, all pointing blasters at Sskorr. "This has gone far enough already – don't make it even worse than it is now, please!"

Sskorr hesitated, looking again to Ssarl for orders. There was an agonising moment of indecision; the Doctor was poised to rush forwards, but after what felt like an eternity, Ssarl nodded. "Stand down!" he ordered and the other Ice Warrior lowered his disruptor

With a sob, Katherine rushed into the Doctor's arms. "It's all right," he reassured her.

Commander Ssarl lumbered forward to address Maxwell, his massive form looming over her. "How can this situation get worse Captain? The Ambassador has been murdered by," he paused, swinging around to gaze levelly at the Doctor, "one of your crew!"

Maxwell swallowed and glanced at the Doctor who just nodded silently in return. She gestured to the security officers to lower their blasters and then looked into the Ice Warriors' quarters. Her face paled as she saw the body of Ambassador Goraxor. "Oh my God!" She turned back to face Ssarl and saluted. "On behalf of the Federation, I offer my sincere apologies. I assure you a full investigation will take place immediately!"

"That time has passed Captain," Ssarl hissed furiously. "I demand to speak to my Government. You will be held personally accountable for this!" Ssarl pushed past Maxwell and strode down the corridor, Sskorr lumbering after him.

The Doctor looked urgently at Maxwell. "What happened in the engine room?"

Maxwell, still pale, watched as the Ice Warriors marched away. "We think it was a bomb!" she whispered.

The Doctor screwed up his face in thought. "A bomb?" he blew out a breath. "This is getting more complicated by the minute!"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened on the Ice Warrior ship? Was that an accident, or sabotage? Something tells me that someone doesn't want these negotiations to take place – at any cost!"

Maxwell nodded. "I'd better report in." She sucked in her cheeks. "He's not going to like this."

**19.**

The expression on Admiral Forrest's face was unreadable as he received the news, but his hands were bunched tightly into fists. "Is anyone hurt?" he asked Maxwell on the view-screen.

Maxwell reacted with surprise. "Admiral, Ambassador Goraxor has been murdered!"

Forrest's temper finally broke. "I know, damn you!" he yelled. "Are the other Ice Warriors still alive?"

"Yes, Admiral - they've contacted their Government.

"There's no way the negotiations will take place now," muttered Forrest rubbing his chin. "Have we lost any of our crew with this bomb?"

"Two engineering personnel were in the vicinity when it exploded. Our engines are seriously damaged." Maxwell's image on the screen suddenly looked away and her eyes widened as she registered something else. "Admiral, I have to go!" The screen in the Admiral's office went dead.

The Ood that stood behind Forrest shuffled forwards. "Would you like a drink sir?" it enquired politely, holding out a glass tumbler.

Forrest got up and slapped the glass from the Ood's hand and it shattered across the floor. "Get away from me, you alien!" he snarled.

The Doctor and Katherine stood besides Maxwell's command chair on the bridge of the _Pendragon,_ as they watched the view-screen in front of them.

The Ice Warrior battle-cruiser was enormous, much bigger than the Ambassador's ship and slightly lager than the _Pendragon_. It was made from the same tortoise-shell material and was bristling with weaponry.

"Where the Hell did that thing appear from?" muttered Maxwell.

"Commander Ssarl must have contacted New Mars," reasoned the Doctor, "but it got here so quickly….."

The image on the view-screen changed to reveal the head and shoulders of an Ice Lord. "I am Marshall Yaxlyr," he hissed. I understand that Ambassador Goraxor has been murdered whilst aboard your ship?"

"Yes Marshall," replied Maxwell, "and I assure you……"

"I am not interested in your assurances captain!" interrupted Yaxlyr. "You will surrender yourself immediately into my custody and together with the human known as 'Doctor' will stand trial on New Mars!"

Maxwell got to her feet. "You can't be serious Marshall, this is, was, a diplomatic mission!"

"I am perfectly serious Captain," rasped Yaxlyr. "Unless you do as I instruct I will destroy your ship!"

Suddenly Lt. Adelia gave a shout from her controls. "Captain, two more ships are leaving hyperspace!"

The image on the view-screen changed again as two more Martian battle-cruisers swung into view.

**20**.

There was an awed silence on the bridge of the _Pendragon_ as the three Martian battle-cruisers flew into formation and surrounded the Federation ship like hungry wolves.

Katherine looked up at the Doctor to see his face set with determination. She realised at once what he was intending to do. "You're not going to do as they say are you?"

He gazed down at her. "I have to."

"But why?"

It was Maxwell that answered. "Because it would be suicide to resist," she whispered. "The _Pendragon_ is already damaged. If we put up a fight it would be a massacre. I'd be signing the death warrant of every man and woman on this ship. I won't have that on my conscience."

"And if they put up a fight it could start a galactic war that could claim the lives of millions," continued the Doctor. "This is the only way."

Katherine struggled to understand the scale of the conflict. "But why you Doctor?"

The Doctor frowned. "I suppose it's because they found me standing over Ambassador Goraxor's body," he ventured, "although there could be another reason……"

The image on the view-screen changed again to Marshall Yaxlyr. "I'm waiting Captain," he hissed impatiently. "I demand an answer or I will signal my ships to attack!"

Maxwell straightened her blue and white Federation uniform and tilted her head back with dignity. "This is Sophia Maxwell, Captain of the SS _Pendragon_, surrendering to your authority Marshall."

As Yaxlyr hissed with malicious pleasure on the screen, the bridge broke out into a babble of arguments from the officers who were determined to keep their Captain, and the honour of the Federation.

The Doctor grabbed Katherine's arms. "Listen," he said urgently, "you're going to have to trust me. Get to the Federation base and find out what's really happening."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not sure who's started this – it could be either side, it could be both. But I do know one thing – unless we can stop it, the death and destruction of a war like this will be….." He paused remembering all that he had seen; the battle of Arcadia; the fall of Gallifrey. He knew the terrible cost. "Armageddon!"

_**Next Time**__: The Federation fleet assembles for war as the Doctor tries to discover the truth on New Mars in __**'The End of History'**__. _

**For Honour and Glory – Confidential**

So the Ice Warriors are back!

The Ice Warriors of Mars have always been one of my favourites from the Classic Series and I can't understand why RTD and company haven't brought them back (at least not yet…..). I'd love to see updated costumes and masks to take the Ice Warriors into the New Series and twenty first century television, as I'm sure they would be a huge hit with the public.

I think one of the reasons I like the Ice Warriors so much is that their original creator, Brian Hayles, gave them so much depth and character. Rather than just being lumbering alien invaders, they had a sense of honour and with each new adventure; new layers seemed to be added to their culture. This was especially true with 'The Curse of Peladon' in 1972 where the Ice Warriors were revealed to have joined the Galactic Federation and actually, after initial mistrust, became allies of the Doctor.

Although the Warriors were back to their old tricks again by 1974 and 'The Monster of Peladon', it was as peaceful, if dangerous, members of the Galactic Federation that I wanted to expand on in 'Honour and Glory', so why not the actual historical negotiations that began it?

In many ways, the Ice Warriors pre-empt the evolution of Star Trek's Klingons from the Kirk-era to 'The Next Generation' and beyond - from warrior race to honourable allies. ('Next Generation' also raided the Cybermen and turned them into Borg, but that's another story!). So if 'Honour and Glory' is a bit too 'Trek', I apologise!

As for casting in this story, I wanted a few big names, so Admiral Forrest went to 'Jekyll' star James Nesbitt, who I knew could play the part fabulously. I also have recently enjoyed watching 'Ashes to Ashes' on TV and knew that Keeley Hawes would make a great guest star, so I gave her the role of Captain Sophia Maxwell. The last part cast was Jonas Armstrong as Doctor Ian Taylor

So as the fleets assemble for a possible intergalactic war, things are looking grim for the Doctor and Maxwell as we journey to New Mars for the climactic conclusion to the season in 'The End of History'.

Don't miss it!


End file.
